Culmination
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Stella/Mac. It started with the little things but they began to build up into the culmination of feelings they had suppressed for so long. SMacked. Oneshot. Birthday gift for Superbex! Xx


**Culmination**

**Summary:** **Stella/Mac**. It started with the little things but they began to build up into the culmination of feelings they had suppressed for so long. **SMacked**.  
**For Superbex as a birthday gift! Happy birthday CSI buddy! Xx**

-

Stella Bonasera couldn't quite put her finger on the moment when her feelings had begun to change, or at least, when she started to notice them. Maybe it had been when he had come to find her after her apartment building had caught on fire. To some a hug and a cup of good coffee might have been nothing more than gesture of sympathy and understanding between friends but to Stella it seemed to mean so much more. Having been partners and friends for years they were used to simple shows of physical affection such as a quick hug, a peck on the cheek or a squeeze of the hand but somehow this was different. This time she relished the feelings of his strong arms around her more than she had ever done before and rather than being a hug of friendship, the embrace seemed to hide a hidden meaning. Stella wondered if Mac was feeling the same way too or if his heart was still to hung up on losing Peyton. Still, ever since she had been able to think of little else other than taking her relationship with Mac Taylor to the next level.

Perhaps what had added to her growing feelings was the fact that he had asked, almost forced, her to come and stay with him until she found a new place to live. A year ago she probably would have given in, the way she almost did after the ordeal with Frankie, but now was different. She wasn't sure if being in such close proximity to Mac in his own personal space was such a good idea. The fire had shaken Stella understandably and the last thing she wanted to do in her confusion was to turn to Mac for comfort and be rejected. Stella Bonasera was a strong woman who could handle most things but she thought that this would be more than she could bear. The worst part was that acting on her feelings could ruin the complex and precious relationship that had changed and developed over the years.

Mac had admitted to her that he could not do the job without her, and she felt exactly the same about him and this scared her. Never in her life had Stella loved anything more than the job she was doing. Even though she had loved Frankie for a time, the job had always come first. Even when the phone rang in the most tactless of moments she would still gladly answer the call of duty and hoped to be doing this job for as long as it was possible. She could barely comprehend what it meant if one man could influence whether she could do this job or not, but it was true. Mac Taylor had constantly been her rock of support and had helped her to grow and flourish as a crime scene investigator, as a detective and most importantly as a person. Stella also liked to think that she had taught him a few things along the way too. Stella had returned Mac's years of guidance and care when his wife had died and it had brought them so much closer. Now they trusted each other implicitly and without a doubt Mac was her best friend and her most trusted confidant. That was another reason why she wondered if she would ever be brave enough to make the next move because she knew that what they had already was far too important to them both to risk throwing away.

Stella's musings were interrupted as her phone vibrated to life on the tabletop beside her. She set down her polystyrene cup of coffee and opened her message inbox. Smiling slightly to herself and feeling the ghost of a shiver run down her spine she happily saw that the text message was from Mac. She opened it and read:  
"Hey Stel, hope the apartment hunting is going well. Remember there is still a spare room at mine if you need it. M x."

Stella smiled again as she slid the phone shut. She couldn't deny that it wasn't tempting to take Mac up on his offer. It would be amazing to actually see what day to day life with him was like on his own territory but she also knew how dangerous it would be. She knew that, even if a perfect apartment came up, she wouldn't want to leave and live alone after being with Mac if only for a few days and nights. But still, the offer was just so damn tempting.

"To hell with it." She muttered and began to type a reply to Mac's message.

* * *

This was a mistake and she was sure of it, Stella thought as she headed towards Mac's apartment, a small navy holdall slung over one arm but she had made the decision now and there was no backing out. She rang the buzzer and waited for Mac to let her in upstairs, when she heard his voice over the intercom she visibly relaxed and chided herself for being so nervous about staying with her closest friend for a little while.

"Hi," Stella greeted, stepping into the apartment and setting her bag against a wall. "Thanks for this Mac, I really appreciate it. The hotel was great but it wasn't very homely." She admitted.

"Hey, no worries Stella, I'm glad you're here." He replied. Stella smiled, she was definitely pleased to be here too and she was beginning to think she had actually made the right decision. "I'll take your bag into the guest room." He told her, but Stella protested.

"It's okay Mac, I can do it." She replied. Mac grinned, her fierce independence was just one of the things that drew him to her and he admired it though at times, like now, it could leave him just a little frustrated. He took the bag from Stella's hands and it fell to the floor with a soft thud, he took both of her hands in his instead and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He tilted his head and pressed his lips lightly against her's, feeling her respond tentatively to the caress of his lips.

"I'm sorry," Mac said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that."

Stella shook her head, her curls flying out around her head. "Yes, you should, a long time ago actually..." She smiled.

Mac looked visibly relieved. "I've wanted this for so long Stel' but our friendship kept getting stronger and I didn't want to do anything to compromise what we already have."

Stella smiled again. "I felt exactly the same Mac, you are my best friend and I trust you with everything and there was no way I was going to throw that away."

Mac ran his hands up and down Stella's forearms. "Do you want this Stella?" He asked, looking into her eyes again.

A shiver ran down Stella's spine from the intensity of his gaze. "Yes, this is what I want." She confirmed.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion; more intensity and Stella just knew, with just one kiss, that he was the only man for her and that every moment of their friendship had been leading towards this culmination of feelings.


End file.
